Zelda Twlight Proncess
by Akafangirl95
Summary: In a land where darkness take's over the world, only one man, can return the light where it belongs, in Hyrule. -I'm rewrighting the story in Twlight, as we all know, the game dose NOT belong to me, but I will switch around some the wording.
1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to Nintendo.

Zelda;

Twilight princes

Chapter one;

The sun was begging to set as our hero, Link, Rusl, and Epona walk back to Ordan springs, after a long day of gathering sticks for their warm open fire later on for that night.

Rusl sat down at the edge of the spring, and watched the scars on his bare feet heal in the cool summer water; he closed his eyes and listened to the mini water fall run over the rocky edge. Link quickly sat down beside his elderly friend, and pulled off his sandals that Uli made for him, and stuck his feet into the calming water and took a deep sigh of relief.

"Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight… But enough talk of sadness… I have a favor to ask you, Link."

Link turned his head to right, and looked at Rusl with surprise in his deep blue eye's.

"What is it?" He asked the bearded man.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day tomorrow…"

"Didn't the mayor assign that task to you?"

"Yes, but… Would you go for me instead? You have… Never been to Hyrule right?" He asked.

"Yes, I have been once a long time ago…" Link said, retracing his thoughts from when he first met princes Zelda.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town. A community far bigger than our little village, and far bigger than the Hyrule the Gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

"I will gladly take you're offer!" Link answered.

"Ok then! And with that, were off! We need to get home before dusk!" Rusl jumped up with Link beside his side, and started walking off with Epona beside them.

So, how do you think so far? Is it at least a little bit okay?

Please do not put any rude comments, if so I WILL happily delete them!

I'm sorry that I didn't write much, my eyes are barley open and its 12:59am, so I refuse to write anymore till tomorrow or Sunday. Don't like it, tuff!


	2. A Heping hand

Chapter two;

Chapter two;

A helping hand

Fado race towards Link's house with his heart pounding, and cold sweat

running off his face. Once he spotted Link's man made cabin, his feet came to a hoult.

"HEY!! LINK!!" He shouted to his open window.

Link jumped with a startled look and dropped his book, he climed out of his bed and walked to his window, and saw fado's blood red face.

"Hey! You mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't linstenin' to me lately!" He shouted.

Link gave him a quick nod and raced down his stars to find his shoes.

Fado wonder twords link's door and noticed that Epona was missing.

_Hey, where's Epona? _He thought.

Link ran out of his house and jumped to the ground below.

"C'mon. Now, hurry on up an' bring Epona with you!" Fado stated.

"What are you talking about? She's right-"He started and pointed towards Eponas pin, and narrowed his brow, then quickly faded and smiled.

_Illa, she needs to get a horse of her own!_

"I'll be right back...Grumble grumble…" Link whispered.

Link ran to Ordin springs, running through tunnels and jumping over rocks, logs and dogging wild animals.

His feet came to a halt once he stepped to the Faros healing pond, and saw Illa, gently stroking Epona's upper lip.

"Oh, hi, Link. I washed Epona for you!" She stated happily.

"Thanks."

"Um, Link, after this… You'll play Epona's favorite song on a piece of grass, right?" sHe asked with twinkel in her eyes.

He nodded to her and walked to the horse shoe plant, and gave a soft blow, and listened to the soothing melody.

Epona race towards her owner and nudged him under the chin, he gave a soft chuckle and climbed upon her back, and placed his hands onto the rains, and waved goodbye to Illa and rode off into the woods.

Yet another chapter! Sorry if you guys think this is to short for the second chapter, I really couldn't think of what else to put for it…

Hopefully this is turning out ok like how I want to. Comment pleas!


End file.
